The present invention generally relates to a leash having a speed-limiting braking mechanism and a system and a method for using the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus which may use a leash to limit a velocity of movement of a pet relative to a velocity of movement of a user of the apparatus. The speed-limiting braking mechanism may prevent the relative velocity from exceeding a predetermined threshold without abruptly stopping unwinding of the leash. For example, if the user has a walking pace, the apparatus may enable the pet to move at a speed greater than or equal to the walking pace of the user but less than the predetermined threshold; and, if the user has a running pace, the apparatus may enable the pet to move at a speed greater than or equal to the running pace of the user but less than the predetermined threshold.
Known leashes for dogs and other pets typically have a hand-held housing containing a spool rotatably mounted in the housing. The leash has an end which may be attached to a collar worn by the pet and an opposite end which extends through an opening in the housing to connect to the spool; A spring may bias the spool to rotate in a first direction that winds the leash onto the spool. If the pet pulls the leash thereby rotating the spool in a second direction to unwind the leash, tension is applied to the spring. The amount of tension on the spring corresponds to a distance from the spool to the pet. If the distance from the spool to the pet decreases, the tension on the spring is released thereby rotating the spool in the first direction to wind the cord onto the spool.
However, the running speed of the pet may increase above a desired velocity. The increased running speed of the pet may enable the pet to run to a location which the user does not wish the pet to attain, such as, for example, a roadway or a location adjacent to another pet or another person. Also, the user may react to the increased running speed of the pet by grabbing the leash with a bare hand, which may discomfort or may injure the hand of the user.
In addition, if the leash completely unwinds or the user activates a button to prevent continued rotation of the spool, the leash may be prevented from further unwinding. Also, if the user activates the button to prevent continued rotation of the spool, the leash may be prevented from winding and/or retracting. If the pet stops pulling the leash when the leash is prevented from winding and/or retracting, the leash may drag on the ground, which may enable the pet to be temporarily unrestrained and may damage and/or may sever the leash. If the pet is running when the leash is prevented from further unwinding, the leash may pull the pet in a direction opposite to the direction the pet is running. For example, the running of the pet may be abruptly stopped.
The abrupt stop may be jarring for both the pet and the user. For example, the abrupt stop may suddenly pull the user forward by applying force to the back, the shoulders and the arms of the user. The force may pull the housing from the hand of the user and may cause discomfort and/or injury to the user. Further, the abrupt stop may cause the leash to quickly pull the body and/or the head of the pet in a direction opposite to the direction the pet is running. Accordingly, the pet may be discomforted and/or injured by abruptly stopping. For example, if the leash is attached to the neck of the pet, the abrupt stop may cause a neck injury to the pet. Moreover, the abrupt stop may apply increased tension to the leash which may damage and/or may sever the leash. A severed leash may enable the pet to run from the user unrestrained.